Michael Patterson
Michael Patterson (b. Memphis Tennessee) is an American record producer mixer. He produced seventeen songs for the album Reportage, planned as their follow-up to Astronaut (2004). Duran Duran fansites have called this the Lost Michael Patterson album, after it was put aside following Andy Taylor's departure from the band. The band went on to record Red Carpet Massacre with other producers preferred by their new label Epic Records. Patterson was another client of Duran Duran's management team Magus Entertainment. Career Patterson works out of his studio "The Gloryhole" in Los Angeles, California. Patterson has produced the albums Midnite Vultures (1999) by Beck, Life After Death (1997) by The Notorious B.I.G., B.R.M.C. (2001) by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, and two albums by dark pop duo She Wants Revenge, as well as Spleen United's Neanderthal, for which he was nominated for a Danish music critics award for best producer of 2008. He has remixed such artists as Tricky, Mindless Self Indulgence, Ladytron, and Puscifer (under the name Narcovice). Most recently, Patterson worked with Amusement Parks On Fire on their third album Road Eyes. Partial discography *Heavy Glow -"Mine All Mine"/"Headhunter" 7" Producer, Mixing *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Specter of the Feast Mixing, Production *Gliss - Langsom Danse Mixing, Additional Production *Rob Simonsen - The Spectacular Now Music Scoring Mixer *How to Destroy Angels - An Omen EP Mixing (one song) *Atticus Ross - Broken City Mixing, Soundtrack *Paint - Songs for Fighter Pilots Producer, Mixing *Blaqk Audio - Bright Black Heaven Mixing *Søren Huss - Upcoming Album Mixing *Home Video - Upcoming Album Mixing *My Heart Belongs to Cecelia Winter - Upcoming Album Mixing *Dear Boy - Upcoming Album Mixing *Data Romance - Upcoming Album Mixing *Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross - The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo Mixing- Score and Soundtrack *Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross - The Social Network Mixing - Score and Soundtrack *Azure Ray - Drawing Down the Moon Mixing *Snow & voices - Anything That Moves Mixing *Sea Wolf - O Maria Mixing *The Morlocks - The Morlocks Play Chess Mixing, Producer *Amusement Parks on Fire – Road Eyes Producer *Puscifer – C is for..... Mixing *Paper Route – Absence Mixing *Great Northern – Remind Me Where the Light Is Mixing, Producer *Malea McGuinness - Mixing, Producer *O+S – O+S Mixing, Producer *OPM – Golden State of Mind Mixing *Ladytron – Velocifero Mixing *Puscifer – V Is for Viagra: The Remixes Mixing, Producing (under the name Narcovice) *The Fashion – Mix Tape for a Funeral Mixing *She Wants Revenge – This Is Forever Mixing *B5 – Don't Talk, Just Listen Mixing *The Notorious B.I.G. – Greatest Hits Engineer, Mixing *Soul Kid#1 – Americanized Mixing, Producer *David Holmes – David Holmes Presents the Free Association Mixing *She Wants Revenge – She Wants Revenge Mixing *Sosohuman – Twenty-Six Mixing, Producer *Limp Bizkit – Home Sweet Home/Bittersweet Symphony Mixing *Ringside – Ringside Mixing *Fischerspooner – Odyssey Mixing *Isidore – Isidore Sonic Guidance *Sleepwell – Sleepwell Sonic Guidance *Shifty Shellshock – Happy Love Sick Mixing *The Glitterati – Here Comes a Close Up Mixing, Producer *Goldy Locks – Sometimes Engineer, Mixing, Producer *Limp Bizkit – Results May Vary Mixing *Tim Burgess – I Believe Mixing, Producer *David Holmes – David Holmes Presents the Free Association Mixing *Jennifer Lopez – I'm Gonna Be Alright/Walking on Sunshine Mixing *Sean Combs – I Need a Girl Engineer, Mixing *Sean Combs – We Invented the Remix Engineer *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – B.R.M.C. Mixing *Custom – Fast Engineer, Mixing, Producer, Vocals (Background) *The X-ecutioners – Built From Scratch Mixing *Mr. Cheeks – Lights, Camera, Action! Mixing *Mary J. Blige – No More Drama Engineer *G. Dep – Child of the Ghetto Engineer, Mixing *SWV – Best of SWV Mixing *MC Lyte – Very Best of MC Lyte Mixing *Little-T and One Track Mike – Fome Is Dape Mixing *Jennifer Lopez – J.Lo Engineer, Mixing *Sean Combs – The Saga Continues Mixing *Geggy Tah – Into the Oh Mixing *Gary Jules – Trading Snakeoil for Wolftickets Engineer, Mixing, Mastering *Limp Bizkit – Chocolate Starfish and the Hotdog Flavored Water Mixing *Shyne – Shyne Mixing *OPM – Menace to Sobriety Programming, Engineer, Producer, Mixing *Lil' Kim – Notorious K.I.M Engineer, Mixing *Boyz II Men – Evolution Engineer *Jimmy Barnes – Love and Fear Mixing *Moby – Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad? FAFU Remix Associate Producer *The Notorious B.I.G. – Born Again Engineer, Mixing *Beck – Midnite Vultures Mixing *Sauce Money – Middle Finger U Engineer *Black Rob – Life Story Mixing *Sean Combs – Forever Mixing, Engineer *Barry White – Staying Power Engineer *Lil' Cease – Wonderful World of Cease A Leo Engineer *Mase – Double Up Mixing *R. Kelly – R. Engineer *Total – Kima, Keisha & Pam Mixing *Faith Evans – Keep the Faith Mixing *112 – Room 112 Mixing *The LOX – Money, Power & Respect Engineer, Mixing *Imajin – Shorty (You Keep Playin' with My Mind) Mixing *Jay-Z – In My Lifetime, Vol. 1 Engineer, Mixing *Mase – Harlem World Engineer, Mixing *LL Cool J – Phenomenon Engineer, Mixing *Boyz II Men – Evolution Engineer *SWV – Release Some Tension Mixing *Sean Combs – No Way Out 1997 Engineer, Mixing *The Notorious B.I.G. – Life After Death Engineer, Mixing *TLC – CrazySexyCool Engineer, Mixing *SWV – Someone Mixing *112 – 112 Engineer, Mixing *Eternal – Power of a Woman Engineer, MIDI, Sound Design *Monica – Miss Thang Engineer, Mixing *A Few Good Men – Take a Dip Engineer *Larry Springfield – I'm Just a Man Engineer *Jus' CauzeJ – us' Cauze Programming, Engineering *Jerry Butler – Time & Faith Sampling, Digital Editing *Shawn Lane – Powers of Ten Editing *Bend – Trying to Find Function Producer External links * *http://www.popantipop.com *http://www.myspace.com/michaelpatterson *http://couchaction.tumblr.com/ studio photoblog Category:Record producers